Alright
by RoxaneJamesFFnet
Summary: Il ne lui a jamais parlé. Il n'a jamais osé. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire, au juste ? - Théosius Nott / Elle va mourir aujourd'hui. - Molly (II) Weasley Et si Théo était le seul à pouvoir empêcher un tragique accident ? Mini-fic - Complete Molly (Weasley II x Théosius Nott) Next-Generation
1. Chapter 1

Salut :)

Une Mini-fic avec Théosius Nott (le fils de Théodore Nott) et Molly Weasley II écrite sur un coup de tête.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**1 : MOLLY**

Les couloirs sont vides. Un rai de lumière transperce les vitraux, projetant des ombres colorées sur les dalles. Les rires des étudiants s'essoufflent au loin, dans le courant d'air du matin qui traverse le château, raz-de-marée lointain aux senteurs poussiéreuses. Ses chaussures claquent sur le sol, solitaires, sa jupe fouette ses cuisses, les libère. Il y a quelque chose de délicieusement tragique dans cette atmosphère vaporeuse qui entoure ses mouvements. Elle a l'impression de rêver. Pourtant, le frisson qui parcourt son échine lorsqu'elle ouvre une fenêtre lui rappelle que tout cela est réel.

Elle va mourir aujourd'hui.

Une fois que les battements de son cœur se seront espacés.

Une fois qu'il ne restera plus que le vide et son corps tout entier pour le combler.

Une fois qu'elle aura franchi ce dernier obstacle que représente le balcon de fer forgé qui tremble sous les secousses du vent d'automne.

Son regard s'attarde en contrebas, indolent. Elle ne voit pourtant ni le doré des feuilles qui émane des sapins, ni la beauté surnaturelle du Grand Lac, dont l'onde est plus pure que de l'eau de jouvence. Ses yeux ne discernent rien d'autre à l'horizon que la promesse d'une chute éternelle et pénible, et ô combien brutale.

Elle inspire profondément, tout se tait. C'est comme si le monde cessait de tourner pour la regarder sans aller. Elle repense alors, dans un dernier soupir, à ses habits bien repassés rangés dans la commode de son dortoir, à ses bonnes notes des derniers jours, au sourire crispé de ses parents, aux yeux ridés de ses aïeux. Elle songe aussi qu'elle a oublié son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie à la bibliothèque. Tant pis, elle n'en aurait plus l'usage après, Mrs Pince pourra le regarder.

Elle enjambe la balustrade.

Ses boucles flamboyantes battent à ses tempes au même rythme endiablé que son sang. Ses doigts sont parcourus de soubresauts. Sa jupe frémit sur ses hanches, se rétracte, gifle sa peau. Le col de sa chemise lui noue la gorge. Elle desserre sa cravate. Enlève le nœud qui la retient. La laisse tomber sur le sol, ondulant et ployant sous la caresse du vent.

Alors elle ferme les yeux, et se prépare à sauter. Les derniers mots qui lui viennent à la bouche effleurent ses lèvres avant même qu'elle n'ait pu les penser.

« Sans regret. »


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. THEOSIUS **

« Où vas-tu ?

— A la bibliothèque.

— Tu travailles trop, Théo… »

Théosius Nott hoche la tête sans mot dire, sourd aux protestations de ses amis, et quitte la salle commune de Serpentard les yeux perdus dans le brouillard. Ses pieds le guident naturellement jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il est certain de _la_ trouver. _Molly Weasley_.

Ses amis se trompent lorsqu'ils affirment qu'il travaille trop, Théo fait simplement le nécessaire pour exceller, il n'a pas l'habitude d'échouer et ne compte pas rater ses ASPICs, ça n'a rien de bien compliqué.

Molly Weasley, en revanche, travaille trop. Théo l'observe de temps à autres. En classe, lorsque ses cheveux roux attirent tous les rayons du soleil. Ou dans les couloirs, quand sa jupe effleure ses jambes emprisonnées dans des collants trop sages. Ou dehors, lorsqu'elle se promène dans le parc le samedi après le déjeuner. Non pas qu'il ait appris son emploi du temps, non, c'est juste qu'à force de la regarder, il a fini par apprivoiser son rythme et ses manies.

Elle se frotte le menton lorsqu'elle est plongée dans des réflexions qui le dépassent. Ses lèvres dévoilent ses dents lorsqu'elle sourit. Elle aime les pommes mais déteste l'odeur des clémentines qui lui donne la nausée. Elle est gauchère. Elle arrive toujours en retard le lundi matin, après le petit-déjeuner. Elle fronce les sourcils quand elle est en colère. Sa peau a l'odeur du muguet tout juste fleuri, pas encore consumé. Elle aime l'Histoire de la Magie et exècre les potions. Elle claque sa langue contre son palais quand elle est angoissée. Elle passe son temps à la bibliothèque. Elle ne parle à personne, elle se tait.

Molly Weasley est un mur de silence impossible à franchir.

Une silhouette insondable sur laquelle ses yeux s'attardent sans cesse, à ses dépends. Tout le temps.

Théo tourne à l'angle d'un couloir, gravit les étages, pousse les lourdes portes de la bibliothèque. Mrs Pince le salue d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'il continue son chemin jusqu'aux tables du fond, près des fenêtres. Il contourne la section botanique, consulte sa montre, et se laisse choir sur la chaise la plus proche.

Elle n'est pas ici. Elle devrait pourtant y être. Elle vient ici chaque jour à la même heure. Peut-être est-elle en retard ?

_Tu es stupide_, se dit-il, _qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si Molly Weasley n'est pas là ? Tu n'as tout de même pas besoin d'elle pour travailler._

Non, Théosius n'a pas besoin de la jeune fille pour étudier. Il aime simplement sentir sa présence silencieuse à ses côtés lorsqu'il le fait. Il aime pouvoir relever la tête de son parchemin tâché d'encre noire, faire craquer ses articulations et risquer un coup d'œil dans la direction de la Serdaigle. Il aime s'attarder sur l'arrondi de son dos lorsqu'elle est penchée vers ses livres, comme absorbée par ce qu'elle y découvre. Il aime étudier les reflets chatoyants de ses cheveux, ses doigts arachnéens qui tapotent compulsivement les manuels éparpillés devant elle à mesure qu'elle progresse dans ses recherches.

Il ne lui a jamais parlé. Il n'a jamais osé. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire, au juste ?

S_alut, je m'appelle Théosius Nott mais tu le sais déjà parce qu'on partage les mêmes cours depuis sept ans. Je te trouve brillante. Non, merveilleuse. Et un brin mystérieuse. Oui, c'est ridicule, je sais. Au fait, tu as de très jolies jambes. Et tu es adorable quant tu es enrhumée._

Aucun doute sur ce fait : ses amis se seraient volontiers moqués de lui. C'était puéril, stupide, insensé. Que feraient un Nott et une Weasley ? Ils s'entretueraient.

Théo soupire, ressort sa montre, la replace dans sa poche, exaspéré. Molly Weasley ne viendra pas, aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il s'apprête à ranger ses affaires, son regard tombe sur un manuel abandonné sur la table dont se sert habituellement la jeune fille. Il fronce les sourcils, intrigué, et s'en empare avec curiosité. Il s'agit d'un exemplaire de « L'Histoire de la Poudlard ». Le nom de Molly est marqué sur la page de garde. Il en feuillette les pages, le cœur battant. Son odeur légère est imprimée dans le papier. Une page retient son attention : elle est barbouillée d'encre, de mots griffonnés à la hâte, d'une haine que l'on déverse sur des caractères typographiés.

Théo en absorbe la violence sans sourciller. Ses yeux sautent d'un mot à l'autre, noirs du tourbillon qui l'agite. « Je voudrais disparaître ». Elle l'écrit dans toutes les langues qu'elle connait, sans jamais faire disparaître les traits puissants que sa plume a creusés dans le papier. Des empreintes digitales recouvrent certaines lettres mais Théo reconnait les mêmes mots brûlants de désespoir, encore et toujours.

Son souffle se fige dans sa poitrine, lui broie l'estomac.

« Carmichael, appelle-t-il le garçon qui étudie non loin de là. Tu n'aurais pas vu Weasley, par hasard ?

— Weasley ?

— Oui, Weasley, s'agace Théo face à l'expression suspicieuse de son camarade de classe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

— Un devoir en commun.

— Ah ? Très bien. Si, elle est partie en direction du dernier étage il y a quelques temps déjà. »

Théosius n'a jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie.


	3. Chapter 3

:) Merci de vos lectures.

* * *

**3\. MOLLY**

C'est un cri, ou plutôt un hoquet de frayeur qui la retient de sauter au dernier moment.

« Ne fais pas ça, Weasley. »

La voix est chaude, bien que teintée d'accents d'effroi. Elle l'incite à revenir sur ses pas, à cesser de regarder en bas, à accepter la main qui effleure délicatement son dos, comme la promesse d'une caresse. Pourtant, Molly ne peut pas se retourner. Elle ne sait même pas si elle le veut.

« Weasley, viens avec moi. »

La voix la supplie de nouveau, se fait pressante contre toute attente, presque languissante. Molly se surprend à la trouver harmonieuse, déliée. C'est une voix qui aurait pu appartenir à l'un de ses rêves. Une voix qui, au moindre battement de cils un peu trop prononcé, pourrait bien s'évaporer pour ne plus jamais reparaître.

« Weasley, s'il-te-plaît… »

Les mots roulent dans la bouche de l'inconnu, aussi bouillonnants que délicats. Molly sent son cœur pulser à un rythme indécent dans sa poitrine. Le vide semble apaisant, elle aimerait s'y engouffrer à présent, mais une main aussi ferme que délicate brise ses illusions, les éparpille aux quatre coins de Poudlard.

« Je vais être obligé de t'attraper. »

Molly crie, se débat comme une furie, pleure, geint, donne des coups, insulte cet idiot qui ne sait pas que ce saut, cet unique saut, lui procurerait cette paix ardemment désirée. Il lui ôte tout espoir de disparaître lorsque ses mains enserrent sa taille dans une ultime étreinte. Elle sent son bassin basculer contre un torse, sa tête qui heurte des épaules dans un bruit sourd, puis ils tombent ensemble à la renverse sur le sol.

Et les larmes dévalent son visage.

« Merlin, je t'ai fait mal ? Pardonne-moi… »

Molly pleure jusqu'à ce que le vide emprisonne son thorax, ses poumons et sa tête, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge s'assèche, jusqu'à ce que les gouttes salées qui creusent des sillons sur sa peau disparaissent sous les caresses timides de celui qui l'a empêchée de sauter. La léthargie engourdit ses membres. Elle laisse l'inconnu l'asseoir correctement sur le sol. Elle sent qu'il la colle doucement contre son ventre, qu'il caresse ses cheveux en chuchotant des mots incompréhensibles. Il la berce dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment, englués de sanglots et de peine.

Molly Weasley est usée jusqu'à la moelle.

Elle voudrait crier au monde de l'emporter.

A la place de quoi l'univers l'a forcée à replonger en Enfer.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour votre lecture :) n'hésitez pas à laisser un retour, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

**4\. THEOSIUS**

« Cessez de vous agiter de la sorte, Mr Nott. Elle va bien ! »

Pomfresh ne comprend pas. Ça ne l'étonne pas vraiment, ce n'est pas elle qui a surpris Molly Weasley tout au bord du monde, tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas elle qui a jeté un manuel pour empêcher une fille de se jeter dans l'immensité du ciel. Ce n'est pas elle qui a séché les pleurs de la Serdaigle, pas elle non plus qui a tenté de l'apaiser, en vain, jusqu'à ce que l'harassement l'assomme.

« Vous devriez retourner en cours, maintenant.

—Non.

—Monsieur Nott. »

Pomfresh fronce les sourcils, menaçante, mais Théosius ne se laisse pas intimider par les mains qu'elle plaque sur ses hanches dans un geste de dissuasion. Il lève le menton, haut et fier, bien qu'encore tremblant après la scène à laquelle il a assisté.

« Je veux rester ici. »

Sa décision est prise, Théosius restera planté au chevet de Molly Weasley jusqu'à son réveil. Pomfresh ne pourra pas l'en empêcher. La vieille femme grommelle mais l'air buté qu'arbore le jeune homme l'oblige à abdiquer.

« Bien. Puisque vous êtes là, parlons un peu. Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui arrive à Miss Weasley.

—Je n'en sais rien, avoue Théo.

—Vous n'en savez rien.

—Non. Je la connais à peine.

—Mmh.

—Je voulais juste l'aider.

—C'est admirable de votre part, Monsieur Nott.

—Si vous le dites…

—Précisément, je le dis. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

—Je… Oui.

—Comment avez-vous su où la trouver ?

—Je l'ai cherchée au cinquième étage. Elle avait perdu son exemplaire de « L'Histoire de Poudlard » à la bibliothèque.

—Je vois. »

Pomfresh scrute son visage, mais Théo se renferme sur lui-même. Il n'apprécie guère qu'on cherche à déterrer les pensées qui se terrent sous ses traits. Pomfresh fait mine d'être exaspérée lorsqu'elle comprend qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de plus mais le laisse tranquille alors Théo se rapproche du lit de Molly et va chercher ses mains sous ses couvertures. Elles sont plus froides que jamais. Il les serre dans les siennes, les frictionne doucement, à demi-avachi contre elle. Molly s'agite sur le matelas mais ne rouvre pas les yeux : l'infirmière lui a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves après avoir vérifié son état.

Théo ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts errer dans les cheveux dénoués de la jeune fille. Un pincement au cœur lui arrache la poitrine.

_Pauvre imbécile, tu perds ton temps avec cette fille._

Théo chasse la voix mesquine de sa tête et se poste à genoux près du lit de Molly, épuisé.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci infiniment à Titou Douh pour ses jolies reviews *.*

La suite aujourd'hui. Merci pour vos lectures :)

* * *

**5\. THEOSIUS**

« NOTT »

La voix de Molly Weasley fuse derrière lui, incendiaire. Les bavardages naissent autour de la table des Serpentard à mesure que la rouquine se rapproche de lui, ses talons martelant le sol à chaque enjambée accomplie. Elle se poste finalement devant lui, les yeux cernés, la bouche tordue dans un rictus terrifiant. La rage déforme les traits de son joli visage.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Théosius accueille la première gifle de sa vie avec dignité. Ses camarades scandent son nom avec consternation. Ils ne comprennent pas son manque évident de réaction et le geste de la Serdaigle. Ils ne comprennent pas, pas plus que lui ou elle, ce dont il est question à cet instant.

La seule chose dont Théo est conscient, c'est qu'il a terriblement envie de rayer de la figure de Weasley la colère qui l'assaille. Alors il arrête sa main avant qu'elle n'atterrisse une nouvelle fois sa joue, la maintenant en l'air sans s'énerver. Weasley semble déconcertée. Tout le monde l'est.

« On peut discuter. »

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, crochète leurs doigts, cadenasse leurs poignets, la conduit dans le parc. Peu à peu, Molly se détend, ses pas se font moins saccadés, sa respiration moins bruyante. Ils marchent ensemble un long moment dans l'herbe verte, s'assoient sur la rive du lac, perdus dans le silence qui les englobe. Leurs mains sont toujours liées lorsque Molly prend la parole de sa voix éraillée.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas m'emporter.

—Je sais.

—Je suis… j'étais…

—Je ne veux pas de tes excuses.

—Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Théo incline la tête, perplexe. Son pouce décrit des cercles sur la peau marbrée de la jeune fille. Une mèche flamboyante s'écrase contre son épaule. Molly est tournée vers lui, déboussolée. Il remarque qu'elle ne porte pas de cravate. Ça lui va bien.

« Je voudrais que tu te sentes bien. »

Molly tressaille, retire sa main, la place sur ses genoux, se mord la lèvre, frotte son menton. Face à son anxiété naissante, Théo ne sait comment réagir alors il effleure le coude de la jeune fille du sien, comme pour lui signifier son soutien.

« Je me sens bien.

—Non.

—Si, je t'assure, je me sens très bien. »

Sa voix frôle l'hystérie. Théo hausse les sourcils, sceptique. Il attrape un galet qui gît à ses côtés, le fait tourner entre ses doigts.

« J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Et j'ai trouvé ton manuel à la bibliothèque. Tu avais écrit que tu voulais disparaître. »

Les feuilles de l'automne valsent autour d'eux. Le vent mugit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les eaux noires du lac frissonnent sous la chatouille de leurs regards. Il fait froid. Le soleil est pâle aujourd'hui. Pourtant, Théo ne veut pas partir, et il espère que c'est aussi le cas de Molly.

« Quand je me suis réveillée, tu étais parti.

—Pomfresh m'a viré de l'infirmerie dans la soirée.

—Sinon ?

—Sinon ? Je ne t'aurais pas quittée de la nuit. »

Ou de la vie.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. MOLLY**

Molly soupire. Elle sait bien qu'elle devrait dire quelque chose. Mais sa langue pèse des tonnes dans sa bouche, et sa gorge est si sèche qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée d'y découvrir les braises fumantes d'un incendie latent. Elle doit se forcer pour parler. Ça prend quelques minutes, mais elle finit par y arriver.

« C'est juste que parfois, rien ne va. »

Ces mots sont les seuls qu'elle a trouvés pour décrire à Nott l'état de son esprit endommagé. Une boule roule dans sa trachée et Molly sent son cœur se gonfler. Un sanglot affleure à ses lèvres, cependant Nott n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Le Serpentard resserre un peu plus sa main chaude sur sa propre paume. Molly peut humer son parfum de jasmin. L'odeur cajole ses sens sans même qu'elle y pense.

« Et tu as envie de disparaître ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Ce qui ressemblait à une bravache se termine en supplique. Nott penche la tête vers elle, si près que leurs souffles s'écrasent dans un fatras de mots jamais prononcés. Molly ferme les yeux, paniquée. Que lui veut donc cet étrange garçon auquel elle n'a jamais adressé un mot jusqu'à maintenant ?

« Regarde-moi Weasley. »

Sa voix est bienveillante, apaisante.

« Pourquoi veux-tu t'en aller ? »

Les mots ricochent dans son crâne, se pressent contre ses lèvres, embaument l'atmosphère, saturent son champ de vision.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison, bafouille-t-elle prudemment. C'est juste que je ne sais plus où je vais et pourquoi je le fais. Je réussis chaque test en classe, récolte les meilleures notes et prépare une carrière parfaite au Ministère mais… je n'en ai pas envie. En fait, je n'ai envie de rien. C'est comme si chaque chose, chaque paysage, chaque personne qui m'entoure perdait de sa saveur après que mes yeux se soient posés dessus. Je… je me sens _vide_, Nott. Pourtant, j'ai tout pour être heureuse ! »

Et ça la rend complètement folle.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. THEOSIUS**

« Une goule ? Un troll ? Un zombie ?

— Encore raté ! »

Théosius perd patience. Cela fait plus d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'il cherche – sans résultat – la réponse de l'énigme permettant l'accès à la tour de Serdaigle. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprend qu'il est déjà minuit. Il faut faire vite, les Préfets vont terminer leurs rondes d'un instant à l'autre et rentrer se coucher, le surprenant en plein milieu d'un couloir où il ne devrait pas se trouver, vêtu de son affreux pyjama rayé. La cape épaisse qu'il a enfilée par-dessus ne suffit pas à en masquer la laideur.

« Un Inféri ? tente-t-il une dernière fois, exaspéré.

— C'est ouvert », s'exclame la gargouille de Serdaigle.

Théo entre enfin, soulagé. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps, alors il ne s'attarde pas pour contempler la salle commune bleue et bronze qui s'étale sous ses yeux. Un feu ronfle dans la cheminée, éclairant partiellement les escaliers menant aux dortoirs féminins. Théo hésite un bref instant, sort sa baguette magique, et exécute le charme du Patronus à voix basse. Il a encore du mal avec les Informulés.

L'albatros scintillant qui vient de prendre forme à ses côtés lui lance un regard rassurant avant de s'envoler, porteur d'un message pour Molly Weasley. Théo s'assied sur la dernière marche et fixe le parquet, les doigts croisés. Il espère qu'elle descendra.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle n'est toujours pas là mais les Préfets de Serdaigle font irruption dans la pièce. Théo sursaute, se jette sous le fauteuil le plus proche en retenant sa respiration et guette les bruits de pas qui lui indiquent le départ de ses condisciples.

Un rire étouffé le pousse à se retourner. Molly Weasley est hilare derrière lui, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés et son pyjama complètement froissé.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, parvient-t-elle à articuler entre deux hoquets. On dirait que tu as croisé un Détraqueur !

— Je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre de points qu'on enlèverait à Serpentard si on me trouvait là, réplique Théo, amusé.

— Oui, et d'ailleurs tu m'expliques pourquoi ?

— Suis-moi. »


	8. Chapter 8

Il reste deux chapitres après celui-ci :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**8\. MOLLY**

La nuit, Poudlard est silencieux et mystérieux. Molly observe Théo qui progresse devant elle, muette. Cela fait trois semaines qu'ils ne se lâchent pas d'une semelle tous les deux.

Peu à peu, Molly se remplit de lui, de son odeur, de ses rires délicats, de ses doigts sur les siens, de ses yeux qui la cherchent, de ses mains qui la frôlent.

Molly se remplit de vie.

Ses gestes se sont assouplis, sa voix s'est adoucie.

Elle se sent bien aujourd'hui, malgré la fraîcheur des couloirs, malgré la lueur chancelante des torches qui éclairent les murs et projettent des ombres effrayantes à leurs pieds, malgré l'obscurité qui règne au-dehors et qui menace de la dévorer sans merci.

Alors Molly comprend, doucement mais sûrement :

Aujourd'hui, elle n'a plus envie de rejoindre le néant qui l'habite.

Elle préfère se remplir l'estomac et la tête et les yeux et les bras des sensations que lui procurent Théo.

Les étincelles éclosent dans sa poitrine.

Devant elle, Théo s'arrête. Sa cape fouette ses mollets. Elle le trouve beau dans son pyjama rayé. Lumineux.

Il recolle ses morceaux, un à un, avec une infinie patience.

« Je t'ai préparé une surprise. »

Molly le regarde chatouiller la poire d'un tableau, curieuse, et s'engouffre à sa suite dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Devant elle, des Elfes vêtus de tabliers parés des blasons du château font la révérence, enchantés. Molly leur rend leurs sourires, charmée. De merveilleux fumets se dégagent des plats disposés sur une table, semblant n'attendre qu'une seule chose : qu'on les dévore.

« Festin de minuit ! Ça te plaît ? »

Le cœur de Molly tressaille dans sa poitrine quand Théo glisse une main hésitante dans la sienne.

« Beaucoup », répond-elle en lui rendant sa timide caresse.

Le sourire du garçon vaut tout l'or du monde à ses yeux.

« Assied-toi. »

Théo est aux petits soins. Il la fait rire, sourire, la pousse à goûter aux mets préparés à leur intention, lui verse du jus de citrouille, la regarde.

Personne ne l'a jamais regardée comme ça. C'est agréable.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci encore à Titou Douh :3

Avant-dernier chapitre un peu guimauve (oups XD).

* * *

**9\. MOLLY**

« Il est mignon, ton petit-ami.

— On ne sort pas ensemble.

— Ah ? »

Tante Fleur porte une coupe de champagne à ses lèvres, pensive. Ses yeux bleus s'attardent sur Nott, allongé sous le sapin des Weasley. Il joue aux échecs version sorcier avec Hugo, l'un de ses nombreux cousins. Molly pouffe en le voyant mimer une expression peinée, après qu'Hugo ait remporté la partie. Le fils de Ron ne pouvait que gagner, il a cela dans le sang.

« Tu as l'air mieux.

— Oui.

— Heureuse.

— Je le suis.

— C'est grâce à lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Molly sourit, timide. Ses doigts malmènent sa bouteille de Bièrraubeurre bien entamée. Plus loin, Théosius se relève, s'étire comme un chat après une sieste réparatrice et défroisse ses vêtements. Trois mois ont passé depuis leur rencontre au bord du monde. Il lui semble pourtant qu'ils n'ont pas fini de se découvrir.

Théo est d'un naturel discret. Il lui rappelle une plume. Il est doux, léger, délicat, attentif et précieux, tantôt coloré tantôt limpide mais toujours prévenant. Il y a deux mois, il l'a introduite auprès de ses amis à l'aide d'une simple phrase qui a fait bondir son estomac : « C'est Molly. Elle est merveilleuse ». Il n'a pas dit « parfaite ». Il a dit mieux encore. Théo a toujours les bons mots.

Théo aime son odeur. Il ne le lui a pas signifié à voix haute, mais Molly a compris en le voyant humer ses cheveux lorsqu'il l'a prise dans ses bras, une fois.

Théo aime la regarder, aussi.

Ça lui fait tout drôle parfois, de sentir les yeux d'un garçon s'attarder sur son corps qu'elle ignorait joli. Il sourit quand elle le surprend, se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Alors, Molly rougit et Théo s'excuse, elle ne sait pas pourquoi.

« Je suis contente que tu l'aies invité à passer le réveillon chez nous, dit Tante Fleur.

— Ses parents sont en plein divorce, il ne voulait pas trop rester chez lui en ce moment…

— Je comprends. »

Molly aime bien Tante Fleur. Beaucoup de gens ne voient en elle qu'une femme superficielle, ignorant sans vergogne ses qualités les plus précieuses : son courage, sa clairvoyance et sa patience.

« Molly. »

Théo a surgit dans son dos. Fleur sourit. Elle repose sa coupe de champagne à moitié pleine sur la table de la salle à manger, lui lance une œillade amusée, puis s'éloigne l'air de rien après avoir tapoté l'épaule du jeune homme dans un signe d'affection. Théo encercle la taille de la jeune fille dans une étreinte aérienne. Il lui laisse le temps de le repousser, ce qu'elle ne fait pas. Une musique résonne dans la pièce. Tante Hermione aime bien écouter des chansons la veille de Noël.

« Tu danses ? l'invite Théo.

— Oh les amoureux ! glousse Lily, assise sur le canapé.

— C'est vrai ? » murmure Rose, installée sur les genoux d'Oncle Charlie.

Molly rougit, détourne la tête et accepte la main tendue de son ami. Celui-ci la fait valser au beau milieu du salon, sous les regards attendris de ses oncles et tantes, et ceux plus malicieux de ses cousins et de sa petite-sœur.

« Embrasse-le », chuchote Lucy à la fin de la danse.

Molly secoue la tête. Elle n'ose pas.

« IL EST MINUIT ! hurle James.

— JOYEUX NOËL ! »

Les vœux s'échangent près du sapin dans le salon du Terrier. Théo et Molly sont séparés par la cohue et Molly l'observe discrètement embrasser sa mère sur les deux joues et celle-ci s'esclaffer. Elle lui indique la porte du jardin avec un sourire espiègle, sous le regard intrigué de Molly.

« Joyeux Noël, ma chérie », murmure son père à ses oreilles.

Percy la serre dans ses bras et Molly sent ses lèvres s'étirer en un délicat sourire.

« Je crois que Théo t'attend dans le jardin. »

Les pieds de Molly tracent d'eux-mêmes leur chemin dans la neige qui entoure le Terrier. Elle discerne les silhouettes de ses grands-parents derrière les vitres, mais c'est sur celle de Théodore que ses yeux se posent finalement. Etonnement, il fait doux dans le jardin. Théo est assis sur un muret en briques, une petite boîte sur les genoux. Elle se pose à côté de lui, ses mains cherchant celles du garçon à tâtons sous sa cape. C'est la première fois qu'elle prend l'initiative de ce geste, et elle devine au sourire de Théo qu'il en est enchanté. Il lui tend la boîte empaquetée d'un geste maladroit.

« Joyeux Noël, Molly. »

Molly ouvre la boîte. Son cœur trépigne dans sa poitrine. Un album miniature étincelle au clair de lune. Elle en tourne les pages, bouleversée, observe les clichés qui y sont répertoriés. Sur l'un deux, elle est assise au bord du Lac de Poudlard, silhouette solitaire se perdant dans les brumes du matin.

« C'est pour que tu te souviennes des bons moments. »

Molly sourit. Elle est en vie.

« Joyeux Noël, Théo. »

Le néant se fissure en elle. D'un battement d'ailes, il s'est envolé dans le ciel étoilé.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le dernier chapitre bien guimauve de cette histoire :3 Je remercie encore Titou Douh pour les superbes reviews :3 En espérant que cette petite fin vous plaira !

Merci de votre lecture

* * *

**10\. THEOSIUS**

« Eh Théo ! Comment se sont passés tes ASPICs ? »

Le jeune homme grimace. Il a l'impression d'avoir échoué à tous ses examens, mais ce n'est pas si grave au fond. Il salue ses condisciples qui sortent de la Grande Salle, un air anxieux plaqué sur le visage. Certains d'entre eux analysent leurs réponses et d'autres poussent des soupirs soulagés : la dernière épreuve est enfin terminée.

« Je suis sûre qu'il les a tous en poche », répond une voix traînante à sa place.

Carmichael est adossé au mur qui lui fait face, son sac posé à ses pieds. Sa cravate bleue et bronze est légèrement de travers.

« Weasley te cherche, lui dit-il. Elle t'attend dans le parc. »

Théo le remercie, se demandant vaguement pourquoi le Serdaigle fait une telle tête : il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Démuni, il hausse les épaules : ça ne fait rien, Molly l'attend et c'est tout ce qui compte à cet instant.

Théo courre jusqu'au lac, où il est certain de la trouver. Elle est là, effectivement, ses pieds nus plongés dans l'eau glaciale, sa jupe remontée sur ses cuisses pâles. Ses boucles rousses scintillent sous le soleil. Théo déglutit et détourne le regard en espérant que la jeune fille n'ait pas surpris son trouble, puis il s'allonge à côté d'elle sur la pelouse.

« Alors ?

— Je ne sais pas, répond Théo en devinant qu'elle parle des ASPICs. Et toi ?

— Aucune idée ! »

Elle ne semble pas affolée pour autant. Un sourire lumineux éclaire son visage. Théo a l'impression que son cœur fait des loopings dans sa poitrine. Il se racle la gorge. La main de Molly est venue trouver la sienne, brûlante.

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié.

— Pardon ? »

Il fait tellement chaud aujourd'hui, et la situation ne s'arrange pas lorsque les doigts de Molly effleurent ses cheveux bruns.

« De m'avoir empêchée de sauter. »

Ils se sont redressés tous les deux, se dévorant du regard en ignorant les cris de joie et les rires des élèves qui s'amusent plus loin. Le Calamar Géant ose même une apparition fugace à la surface du Lac.

« Mais je pense que c'est le bon moment…

— Pour ? »

Théo se maudit d'avoir pris une voix si haut perchée. Molly sourit, secoue la tête, et son nez frôle le sien tandis que le jeune homme retient son souffle, au bord de l'implosion.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

— Oui. S'il-te-plaît. »

Au départ, c'est maladroit, presque violent. Mais ça s'arrange avec le temps. Et leurs mains s'entremêlent aussi, rapprochant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, les forçant à se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Tout s'adoucit finalement, lorsque leurs lèvres ne recherchent plus que la sensation enivrante d'une caresse à la saveur estivale, et que leurs odeurs se mélangent pour n'en former plus qu'une.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Le soleil luit aujourd'hui.

Théo sent son cœur s'alléger dans sa poitrine.

Quant à Molly, le vide l'a quittée depuis bien longtemps.

Ils ont tout l'été devant eux pour reprendre leur souffle après une nuée de baisers…

« Non. Tout va bien. »

**FIN**

* * *

Si vous voulez tout savoir, Carmichael est amoureux de Théo x) voilà voilà.

Merci d'avoir lu cette mini-fic jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment sans prise de tête. Je voulais juste écrire un truc mignon, voili voilou !

A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
